Life Debt
by x.Chrissy.x
Summary: When Hermione Granger accidentally initiates a life debt to Draco Malfoy, the two need to figure out how to break it.  But in the mean time, they need to figure out how to tolerate the other's sudden existence in their respective lives.
1. Chapter 1

Life Debt

Chapter 1

Hermione didn't care where she was going or how she was getting there. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision as she ran down the road, her hair whipping around her face. In fact, she didn't even hear the horn blasting nearby as she ran out into the road.

Suddenly, she was grabbed forcefully by the wrist and practically flung back to the sidewalk. She landed hard on her rear with an audible oomph coming out of her mouth. Trembling slightly, she pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her eyes. As she looked up to see who saved her, she saw a familiar platinum blond staring down at her.

"What is wrong with you, Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked, annoyed that he had to pull the crazy witch from traffic. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the crowd forming around them and straightened up. "Nothing to see here! She's fine." He yelled as the crowd started to move again. He leaned back down towards the mess of a witch below, a scowl on his face. "If your idea of a fun past time involves trying to throw yourself in front of cars, you may want to reconsider."

Finally, the shock started to wear off and she got to her feet. Her eyes hardened as she saw his scowl deepen. "Sod off, Malfoy. I don't need your help." She spat back at him as she turned around and walked towards an alleyway, hoping to apparate as soon as possible.

Draco followed, leaving the crowded sidewalk. "I'd beg to differ, Granger. I'm fairly certain if it wasn't for me, you'd be a pancake on the road right about now." He snarled.

Hermione threw her arms in the air, already emotionally exhausted from the day. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with the blond prat. "Fine, whatever, Malfoy. You saved me from a car. I owe you my life. How shall I ever repay you?" She said sarcastically when she felt a sharp pain tear through her abdomen.

She doubled over, surprised at the pain and saw from the corner of her eye that Draco was doing the same. When the pain subsided, she managed to straighten up but realized her stomach was still tender. She lifted up her shirt slightly and spotted a small tattoo-like mark on her stomach, in the shape of a cross. Her confused eyes lifted to lock with a very angry set of gray eyes.

"Bloody brilliant, Granger!" Draco barked at her. "Are you mad or are have you gone daft in the years since Hogwarts?"

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" She yelled back, crossing her arms in front of her. "What the hell was that?"

Draco shook his head. "You've initiated a life debt!" He all but screamed.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about. As soon as she told him that she owed him her life and wished to repay him, she put herself in debt to him. It was old magic, but the basic premise was that once a life debt was initiated, the one in debt would not be able to leave the person whom they were indebted to for long periods of time until the debt was repaid. "Oh for the love of Merlin." She whispered.

Draco was livid. His hands were balled into fists as he attempted to control his temper. "I can't have you following me around like a lovesick puppy!" He ground out, trying to restrain from punching a wall.

"Oh get a grip, Malfoy. I am no one's lovesick puppy!" She yelled, offended by his comment. "It only requires us to be together for a few hours every day. It's not like I'm glued to your hip."

"Only a few hours a day, she says." Draco mocked, waving his hands in the air. "Quite frankly Granger, a few hours a year is a bit too much for me!"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "Maybe you can go run in front of a car or something and I'll save you and we can get out of this." She said, trying to be somewhat reasonable.

Draco looked at her incredulously. "Just because you fancy playing in traffic, doesn't mean I do! I am not risking my life on the chance that you'll save me!" He shook his head. "You'd probably let me die!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy." She said, glaring at the blond.

"I'm not the one being ridiculous, Granger." He huffed. "I am not intentionally putting my life in danger."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" She asked angrily, holding back the desire to punch the boy in the face.

Draco let out a big sigh. "I suppose we have to come up with a suitable schedule, don't we?" He said finally accepting the situation. He looked around and saw the people still walking past the alleyway they were in. "But an alley in muggle London is not the appropriate place."

Before Hermione could question where he had in mind, she felt him roughly grab her upperarm and the sensation of a side along apparition took over her senses.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, no I haven't given up on Head to Head but this idea came to me suddenly and wanted to try it out. Let me know what you think and if I should continue with it. I think it could be fun. Life has been crazy busy but I think I'm ready to start writing again. Anyway, let me know if this seems like an interesting premise. Thanks! ~Chrissy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Side along apparition was something that Hermione still did not enjoy, despite the years of having to tolerate it on occasion. She bent over as she tried to control the wave of nausea that always accompanied it and put her hands on her knees. When she finally felt in control of her stomach, she stood up straight and glared at the blond in front of her. She finally took a look around and saw that they were standing in the middle of a lavishly furnished living room in what she assumed was his flat.

"Malfoy! You can't just apparate me to who knows where!" Hermione yelled, flailing her arms in the air.

Draco smirked as he watched her get all red in the face. "I can and just did. Now, we need to figure out what to do." He said as she glared at him harder. "Accio planner!"

A brown leather bound book flew to his hand and he opened it up quickly. "Hmm…I can cancel that, and that, and most likely that." He said to himself as he flipped through the planner.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" She said, as she put her hands to her hips and huffed.

Draco glanced up at the witch. "I'm looking to see what plans I can cancel in the near future as I don't particularly want to be seen in public with you." He answered snidely and looked back down at the planner.

"You wretched git." She nearly squealed. "If I hadn't sworn a Wizard's oath to not intentionally harm another as a healer, I'd hex you into oblivion!"

"Yes well, lucky for me then." He said looking up briefly. He flipped the page and his eyes widened. "Damn it! The Ministry ball is this weekend!" He yelled as he started to pace back and forth.

Hermione watched him pace in front of the fireplace as she tried to think of the consequences of the last statement he made. "Oh no, I am _not_ going to the Ministry ball with you." She said, putting together his distress.

Draco stopped his pacing to glare at her. "Did you have a date already, Granger?" He asked snidely, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Well, no, but that's not the point." She answered quickly, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I do, and now I have to figure out what the bloody hell I am going to do." He said as he resumed pacing. "I can't very well go with someone else and spend the night with you" He said, slightly shuddering at the prospect.

"Malfoy, sit down, you're making me dizzy." Hermione said after watching him pace for a little while longer. She had enough of standing and decided to sit down in one of the plush leather couches that adorned the room.

Draco looked over at her and walked to a couch across from her. He sat down and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up just slightly. Hermione couldn't help but appreciate the way he had matured in the past 7 years, at least physically. There was nothing to say that he had matured mentally yet, that was for sure. He was just as lean as always but his skin wasn't quite as pale as it had been in school. His pale blond hair was cut just above his ears and could easily get into his eyes if he let it. She knew that she had changed as well; her hair was tamed to soft waves and her baby fat was now nearly all gone. She briefly thought about all the time that passed since graduation when a slight pain in her stomach brought her back to the urgent matter at hand. She sighed heavily and decided that logic was needed more so than emotion right now.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do, but we need to figure out what to do." She said rationally, trying to make some kind of progress. "Obviously we need to figure out our schedules for the near future and see how we're going to be able to be around each other without wanting to kill the other."

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her, finally calming down from the latest revelation. This day just seemed to be getting worse for him. "Well, the next few nights are free for me, now, and you can come over here. I'm sure it's much more comfortable than wherever you're living." He said dismissively. "I have a library, and if I recall, you were quite the bookworm. I'm sure we can pass a few hours without having to actually talk to each other."

Hermione was about to argue about her living conditions when the word library caught her attention. He was right about one thing, reading did not require interaction. "Alright, Malfoy, that sounds reasonable. What time do you get off of work? I figure we can be away from each other for about 2/3 of a day before the magic kicks in."

Draco nodded. "I get out of the Ministry around 5pm. I'll open my floo to you." He said, thinking about the logistics. "The Ministry ball, however, is going to be a bit harder." He said, annoyance rising in him again.

Hermione sighed again. It was the annual Ministry Ball, held at the end of November. Even though she didn't actually work for the Ministry, being part of the legendary "Golden Trio" secured her a permanent invite. She wouldn't consider going except that it was required that all members of the Ministry attend and that included the other 2/3 of the trio.

"I suppose we have no choice other than to go together, then." She said solemnly, resigned to her fate. There really would be no way to avoid it.

"Yes well, telling Astoria Greengrass that she is no long going with me will provide to be quite difficult." He said, his mind trying to think of an exit strategy. "For the record, I'd much rather go with her than you, Granger." He said, glaring at the brunette across from him.

"Yes yes, I'm well aware, Malfoy. Trust me; I did not intentionally bind myself to you." She said, as she shook her head slightly.

"What shall we tell people? That you've bound yourself to me and can't be out of my glorious company for very long?" He asked cockily, puffing out his chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I would much prefer we didn't tell people about the life debt, Malfoy." She said seriously. "Think of the implications."

Draco nodded well aware that if word of a life debt got out, they would be put on indefinite leave from their jobs until it was sorted out. Draco had just got his promotion to Head of the International Magical Cooperation Department. And he was not willing to be put his job on the line because of this. "Then what shall we say, Granger?"

Hermione thought about it. "I suppose we can't say we've become good friends, huh?" She said, feeling slightly hopeless.

Draco let out a small laugh. "Ha! Like anyone would believe that! That's as likely as us falling in love or some nonsense!"

Both of them stared at each other as his sentence filled their heads. "Oh no, no Malfoy. No one would _ever_ believe that we were dating." She said, already knowing that she may not have a choice.

"Granger, I would never, ever, date you. In fact, if my career wasn't on the line, I'd say hang it all, tell them what happened and let it be known that we aren't choosing to spend time together." He said, protesting the idea that was starting to make more and more sense.

"No one would believe it. I wouldn't believe it! This is an awful idea." She answered, shaking her head, trying to knock the idea out of her head. "Just because I'm finally up for the Head Healer position doesn't mean that I'm willing to pretend I fancy you. I mean, just because emotions like love are way more illogical and would be easier to fake than being friends with an annoying prat like you, doesn't mean I'm willing to do it."

"Absolutely right, Granger. My reputation would be in tatters after this. The news would have a field day! No one would believe I'd be friends with muggleborn witch like you and having feelings for you is even more out of the question." He argued.

"My friends would kill me!" She added.

"My family would disown me!" He answered back.

"There's just no way."

"None, what so ever."

They both stopped and looked at each other for a moment before they both felt their shoulders slump.

"There really is no other choice, is there?" Hermione asked sadly.

Draco racked his brain to come up with an alternative option but found none. "Not if we don't want to ruin our careers." He said, with a tone of voice that sounded like someone who lost a beloved pet.

Hermione nodded dejectedly. "Maybe we could find a way around this. Maybe there's a way to break it other than attempting to kill you." She said, grasping at straws.

Draco's ears perked up. "Maybe, Granger. You're supposed to be the brightest witch around. If anyone could find it, we could." He said, slightly hopeful.

Hermione grabbed on to the small shred of hope. "That's right Malfoy. And this will just be very temporary. It will be over before we know it."

Draco nodded enthusiastically. "Alright Granger, we'll look for an answer. And we'll only have to pretend to be together for a short period of time."

Hermione smiled. "Merlin help us."

* * *

**A/N: This story is developing in my head as I write it. I hope that you're all enjoying it so far! :-) Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone! I really do appreciate them. Makes me wants to write more. ~Chrissy**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione stumbled through the door marked "Head Auror" and closed the door behind her, muttering a silencing charm in the process. She flopped down on one of the cushioned chairs in front of the desk. She blew away the hair the fell in front of her face and watched as Harry looked up from his desk. His black hair was still messy and he still wore the same round spectacles that he did in Hogwarts but his emerald eyes looked a bit more tired and he had filled out in the past few years.

"Hermione!" He said, slightly shocked at the appearance of the witch before him. Her eyes had bags under them as if she hadn't slept and her hair was messy to the point where he almost had a flashback of their school days. "Are you alright? I heard about what happened yesterday…"

"I do not want to talk about that." She snapped. "This is something completely different."

Harry looked concerned. "Are you sure? It might be best for you to talk about…"

"Yes, I'm sure. I have something else to deal with at the moment." She said, changing the subject swiftly.

Harry looked confused and cocked his head to the side slightly. "Well, what's going on, then?" He asked, curious as to what else it could be.

Hermione then looked down at her hands, hesitant to explain the story. "Harry, I need you to promise to not tell anyone. _Anyone._"

"Of course, Hermione. You have my word." He answered without hesitation. He would always listen to his best friend and keep any secret she needed him to keep.

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. "." She said so fast that it sounded like gibberish.

"Whoa, slow down a bit, Hermione. Try that again." Harry said, lifting his hands in front him. "What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed and tried again. "I made a mistake and now I have a life debt with Draco Malfoy." She saw Harry's eyes go wide and his mouth opened to say something when she continued. "It was after everything that happened yesterday. I was understandably upset and I wasn't paying attention. I must have run out in front of traffic and Malfoy happened to be there to pull me back. I was upset and he was still a prat and I accidentally told him that he saved my life and wanted to repay him. I said it sarcastically!" She said as if that made everything better. "But apparently a life debt doesn't care for sarcasm and bound us anyway." She finished miserably.

Harry felt the anger in him rise quickly during the story but at the look of utter defeat on Hermione's face at the end, he completely deflated. He suddenly felt sorry for her and came around from his side of the desk and squatted in front of her, taking her hands.

"That's awful, Hermione. I'm so sorry." He said sincerely, meeting her chocolate eyes. "But it was also amazingly stupid." He said with a small smile.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at his light prodding. "I know, Harry. I was up all night reading up on it. Other than me saving Malfoy's life, there aren't really any other ways out of it. But I'm looking."

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure you are. Did it mark you?"

Hermione nodded and pulled up her shirt slightly, exposing the small cross. "It hurt like hell, too."

"I'm sure it did." He said, looking at the small mark. "So, have you figured out how much time you need to spend with him, yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, but we're thinking about 8 hours a day should be enough." She bit her lip, trying to figure out how to tell Harry the next part. "Harry, I'm going to need your help."

"Anything, Hermione, you know that." He answered right away.

"With the Ministry Ball coming up this weekend, we're going to pretend…" She trailed off, not wanting to continue. "We're going to pretend we're dating."

"What?" Harry asked, jumping to his feet. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Harry, calm down. Listen, what else can we do? We have to spend a lot of time together and it's the only reasonable explanation. And I need your help to get people to believe it." She said, grabbing his hand.

Harry rubbed his head with his free hand, mussing up his hair further. "How is that reasonable? No one will believe it. Can't you tell people the truth?"

Hermione sighed. "If word gets out, we'll be put on indefinite leave. Harry, I'm up for Head Healer of my department. You know how important that is to me. That's why you can't tell anyone. That's why we need your help." She said, almost pleading with him.

Harry shook his head and gave in. "Well, what do you want me to do, then?"

Hermione graced him with a large smile. "Thank you, Harry!"

Harry smiled back. "Don't thank me yet, what is it that you need?"

"Well, as you can imagine, when we walk into the ball together, no one is going to believe it. But they'll all go along with it, if they see you are. Everyone will follow your lead." She said, explaining the only plan she could come up with.

Harry sighed. "Is this what you really want? Everyone is going to go bonkers. The media is going to pounce on you."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I've thought about it, really I have. You know I think everything through. But there's really no other way that doesn't kill my career. It's all I have left, Harry." She said, sadness seeping into her voice.

Harry swept her up into his arms. "Don't be silly, Hermione. You still have me. And you will always have me." He said as he hugged her warmly. "I'll do it for you, Hermione. You know I'd do just about anything for you."

Hermione smiled. "I know, Harry. Thank you." She smoothed out her dark blue healer robes. "I suppose I ought to get back to work."

"Alright, then. It'll be alright, I'll be behind whatever you do. I'm still awfully sorry you have to spend so much time with Malfoy, though." He said, walking over to the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Me too. But I suppose it's a good distraction, at the very least."

"That's one way to look at it." Harry said opening the door for her. "I'll see you on Saturday, then."

She nodded. "Yes, Saturday. Don't let me alone with him too much." She walked through the door as she heard Harry chuckle. She let out a sigh and went back to St. Mungo's.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hermione walked through the floo and saw Draco waiting for her by the door, just like the three nights prior. She followed him silently down the hall and into his personal library. It was impressive with books lining the walls and a fireplace on one wall, with two overstuffed chairs in front of it, a small circular table between them. Hermione quickly sat on the one on the left and opened her book as Malfoy took the other. She sighed as she flipped through the pages of _Ancient Magic in Modern Times_ to the page she had left off. In the past three days, all she had really found out was that once a life debt was created, there were only a few ways to remove it. One: save the debtor's life. Two: save the life of a member of the debtor's immediate family. And three: either the debtor or the one in debt dies.

She was just about to start the chapter about Magmus Munn who in 1988 initiated a life debt after being saved from drowning when Draco cleared his throat. She looked up to see Draco looking at her, his own book in his lap.

"Yes?" She asked a little surprise, since it was the first time they interacted in 3 nights.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." He said, offering no other information.

"How very astute of you, Malfoy. Are there any other pearls of wisdom you'd like to share?" She asked sarcastically.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "The ball is tomorrow, Granger. Or did you forget already?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm aware the ball is tomorrow, Malfoy. What of it?"

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "Don't you think if we're going to make our grand showing as a couple in public, we ought to at least coordinate?"

Hermione paused for a moment. Well, actually, no she hadn't really given it much thought other than showing up with him. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, what color is the dress you're wearing? Merlin, Granger, haven't you ever coordinated with someone to a ball before?" He asked exasperatedly.

The answer was no, she hadn't, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "It's red, Malfoy." She answered instead.

"Of course it is, bloody Gryffindor." He muttered. "Very well, I suppose you can come here and we'll floo over together?"

"That's fine." She said, going back to her book.

"What are we going to tell people?" Draco asked, halting her again.

"Tell people what, Malfoy?" She said impatiently, wanting to get back to reading.

Draco shook his head. "You don't think people are going to ask how we started dating? Or for how long? Or why?" He asked, already wanting to throttle the witch in front of him.

Hermione looked at him blankly for a moment and then nodded her head. "Alright Malfoy, lets come up with a story." She said, putting her book on the table. "How did we get…reacquainted?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Can we say something corny like we met at a café or something?"

Hermione nodded. "Alright, we can say that we met in muggle London in tea shop. Muggle London would be better since no one would have noticed us." She tapped her finger on her chin as she thought. "We can say there were no other tables left, so you came to sit at mine."

"Why do I have to be the one to go to you?" Draco protested.

"Fine, Malfoy, I came to your table then." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Draco nodded. "That's better. And then what? We actually talked and seemed to enjoy each other's company? Which of course, is the exact opposite of the truth, as I believe I enjoy eating brussel sprouts more than talking to you."

"Yes, well, there are a number of things I'd rather do than be in your company, but that's beside the point." She glared at him but decided to just continue with the planning. "And we can say the meeting was two weeks ago."

Draco thought about the fictitious story they were coming up with. "Do you think people will believe it?"

"We better make them believe it." She said, knowing the consequences otherwise. "Harry said he'd help us."

Draco nodded. "Blaise said that he'd help us out as well. But I think that should be it for people who know the truth. Too many people find out, too many ways for the truth to leak out."

Hermione nodded. "I agree. We better make this believable. We're going to have to get along for a night."

"After tonight, we may have to make appearances a couple times a week to keep the rouse going." Draco added with a resigned sigh.

"I suppose you're right, Malfoy." She picked her book back up from the table. "Is that all? Can we go back to not talking now?"

Draco nodded, while picking his own book up from his lap. "That sounds like the best idea out of the lot."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done. Hope you're enjoying it. I'm having a bit of fun with this one, still not positive where this all going, but that's half the fun! Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming! It's just so encouraging! 'Til next time! ~Chrissy**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione stepped through the floo and brushed off the little ash that got on her floor length red dress. Her hair was set in curls on top of her head with a red ruby pendant necklace for an accessory. She looked up to see Draco standing there, obviously waiting for her, holding a single fully bloomed red rose in his hand. He wore black dress robes with a black and red tie and his hair was freshly cut. As she made her way to him, he held out the rose and she promptly snapped off most of the stem and put the flower delicately into her curls.

"Thank you." She said politely as he inclined his head.

"Are you ready?" He asked stepping up to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder.

She stepped up next to him. "I suppose. I hope you're a good actor, Malfoy."

"Of course. You don't graduate as a Slytherin and not learn how to effectively lie." He said gesturing to the fireplace. "Ladies first."

Hermione rolled her eyes but grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the floo once again. This time she ended up in the fancy hotel the ball was being held in.

She took a few steps forward and was quickly joined by Draco. They walked through the hall to the ballroom and they could see people pause their conversations in order to openly stare at them. Just as they made their way to the ballroom entrance, Draco offered his arm. Hermione took a deep breath and then slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow. They stood there for a moment before taking the big step into the ballroom.

Instantly, all conversation in the ballroom stopped and all eyes were on them. The only sound that could be heard was the flashes of cameras. Hermione fought the urge to turn tail and run as she scanned the room for any friendly face. She saw Harry then step out of the crowd and walk quickly towards them. His charcoal dress robes were flowing behind him as he walked the length of the ballroom to reach them.

Harry quickly gathered Hermione up in his arms and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded slightly and he released her. "Okay then."

He then turned on his heel and faced Draco who was watching the scene play out with interest. With a quick motion, Harry put his hand out in front of him and said loudly, "Malfoy."

Draco's eyebrows rose slightly and a smirk appeared on his face as he realized that Harry was giving the world his approval. "Potter." He responded, grabbing the outstretched hand.

Before the two broke apart, the ballroom erupted into chatter about the newest couple of the Wizarding World. The two boys quickly dropped the others hand and Harry turned back to Hermione. "There, it's done. The media will go crazy but they'll believe it. I hope you know what you're doing." He said, resting his hand on Hermione's arm.

Hermione marveled at the fact that such an easy gesture could signal to the world that Harry Potter accepted the two as a couple. And if Harry Potter accepted it, then how could the world not? She looked at Harry, a smile gracing her face. "Me too, Harry."

"You know, Ron's over in the corner..." Harry started to say but stopped as he saw Hermione's smile instantly disappear.

"I don't wish to see him, Harry. Not yet." She answered, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Harry nodded. "Alright Hermione. I'll let you two do the obligatory mingling, then." He said, changing the subject.

"Thanks." She said, her smile returning as she watched Harry walk away.

"What was all that about? I thought you and Weasley broke up a while back?" Draco asked, his curiosity piqued.

Hermione scowled at him. "None of your business, Malfoy. Now, let's get on with this." She said, inclining her head towards the crowd.

Draco could see that the subject was closed and wisely dropped the subject. "Very well, I see Blaise, let's go say hello." He said, offering his arm to her once again.

She took his arm and they walked towards the group of old Slytherins. She looked at the group and saw a few familiar faces but couldn't quite place all of them. Obviously, Blaise stood out with his olive skin and dark hair and she remembered Pansy Parkinson with her black hair still cut short. There was a burly man with light brown hair that she recognized but couldn't put her finger on to the left of Pansy. And there was a girl in green and another girl in black that had similar color chestnut hair which flowed to about their elbows.

Blaise saw them coming and raised his wine glass as they approached. "Draco, welcome to the party." He said, a smirk gracing his tan face.

"Blaise, you remember Hermione Granger." Draco answered, inclining his head towards his guest.

"Why of course! Who could forget the smartest girl in school?" He said, bowing slightly to her.

Hermione smiled tightly, debating whether or not the man in front of her was mocking her. "Zabini." She said cooly.

"Any of course, this is Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Astoria Greengrass." Draco said, introducing her down the line of people.

"Hello." She said, as she noticed the tight smiles on everyone's face, except Astoria's. There was a scowl placed firmly on that girl's face.

"You must really like her, mate. She got you wearing Gryffindor colors." Blaise said, smiling widely.

The others in the group chuckled as Draco smiled back. "A gentleman always matches his lady." He answered back, a tinge of hardness in his voice.

An awkward silence came over the group and was quickly broken by a frustrated Astoria. "Really Draco, you can't be serious. You broke our date to bring a mudblood?" She said, anger evident in her voice.

Draco felt Hermione's hand dig into his arm as he answered. "Astoria, you will refrain from calling Hermione that." He snapped back. "We are not in school any longer."

Astoria's eyes narrowed at the rebuke. "Fine Draco, but don't expect me to be waiting for you after you're done slumming it with muggleborn filth." She huffed as she spun and walked away.

Draco felt his shackles rise but when he looked over at Hermione, he noticed that the words hadn't even fazed her. She stood there with her head raised and confidence radiating from her. He could help but feel that she had never been more attractive than right at that moment.

"You'll have to excuse my sister. She lets her temper get the better of her sometimes." Daphne said, breaking the silence.

Hermione nodded curtly. "It's alright. I've heard much worse and endured much worse than anything that girl could possibly say to me." She answered.

Draco then patted the hand that was in the crook of his arm with his free hand and smiled at her. "Well, I think it's about time we say hello to some of our colleagues. Shall we?"

Hermione smiled and inclined her head at the group. "Pleasure, as always." She said, a hint of sarcasm in her words.

They continued to walk around the ballroom, encountering many of Draco's coworkers, many who chastised him for keeping his relationship a secret. Harry stopped by a few times, just to make sure they were getting on alright and by the end of the night they had talked to almost everyone. The media knew better than to try to corner them in a Ministry event but the predatory gleam in their eyes made the two aware that there would be plenty of run ins in the future.

The ball was starting to wind down and the two managed to not actually talk to each other unless there were others around. Hermione was thinking they could finally make their exit when she heard her name being called.

"Hermione! Hermione!" A girl with blond hair was running up to them and Hermione groaned. The last person she wanted to see was Mandy Wilkinson, St. Mungo's resident gossip.

"Hello Mandy." Hermione said as the petite blond caught up to them. She stopped in front of them and obviously gave Draco the once over.

"Hi Hermione! I just wanted to say hello." She said with a bit too much enthusiasm. "And who might this be?" She asked, giving Draco a sly smile.

For some reason, Hermione felt herself get defensive and answered before she could think of why. "Oh, Mandy, this is my _boyfriend_ Draco Malfoy."

Draco's eyebrow quirked at the obvious emphasis on "boyfriend" but then threw a smile back at the blond. "Nice to meet you, Mandy." He said politely.

"Boyfriend? Draco Malfoy? Hermione Granger is dating Draco Malfoy and I didn't know?" Mandy squealed. "Well, I must say, this one is certainly much more attractive than the red head." She nudged Hermione in the arm.

Draco smirked at the comment and got enjoyment at the scowl Hermione was throwing the girl. "Well, thank you. I agree whole heartedly if I do say so myself."

"Yes, well, Draco and I were trying to keep it down so that the media wouldn't catch on." Hermione said, trying to stomach the irritating girl.

"Oh yes, that whole war hero, death eater thing, right?" Mandy said after thinking about it a moment. "Well, wait until Tanya hears about this! She'll be absolutely tickled!"

Hermione stifled her groan. It was starting already. "Alright Mandy, I'll see you at work then." She said starting to tug Draco away.

Draco tried not to laugh at Hermione's obvious annoyance but let her pull him. "I'm sure I'll see you again." He said, throwing her a winning smile.

"I sure hope so, Draco. Do make sure to visit St. Mungo's." She said flirtatiously.

Hermione dragged Draco out of the ballroom and towards the floo, grumbling the entire time. "She is so irritating! I don't see how anyone can stand her!"

"Tsk tsk, Granger. I thought she was absolutely delightful." He said, knowing it would annoy her.

"Of course you would! She was practically drooling at your feet!" She shot back, throwing her arms in the air.

"I didn't know you cared." He answered smirking the whole time.

Hermione scowled at him but lowered her voice, becoming aware of people watching them. "I don't! But we're supposed to look in love, you know!" Even Hermione realized her excuse was lame but it was the first thing that came to her mind.

Draco chuckled at Hermione's distress but didn't answer back.

They reached the floo and she turned to look at him. He promptly grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him causing her to gasp.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" She asked angrily, flushing at the closeness of their bodies.

Draco put his head down next to her ear, making it look like a fond embrace to any outsider. "There are many people watching, Granger. You think we would leave each other without some form of affection?"

He pulled away but her whisper "oh." He quickly dipped his head down and gave her chaste peck on the lips before letting her go; steadying her to make sure she didn't stumble.

"Well, good night Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow." He said loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Absolutely, Draco. I had a wonderful time tonight." She answered back, trying to look at him adoringly.

Draco rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempt. He put his lips next to her ear once more and he whispered, "We need to work on your acting, Granger."

She blushed at his words, causing everyone to suspect that he had said something that other ears shouldn't hear. She then turned and went through the floo and landed safely in her flat. She threw off her high heels immediately and flopped on the couch, wondering what tomorrow's Daily Prophet would hold.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm really trying to chug along with this but things get so hectic around the holidays! Speaking of holidays, I really have an urge to write a Dramione Christmas one shot or so but can't think of a good story. Anyone have any suggestions? Well, enjoy this chapter! Hopefully I'll get another one up soon! Happy Holidays! ~Chrissy**


End file.
